mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Lot of Longnecks". Plot (Meanwhile in the dusty plains, Ozzy and Strut sneak into the bush where a dinosaur nest is seen with three eggs) *Ozzy: Ah ha, today is our lucky day. *Strut: Oh boy, i'm hungry for a snack. *Ozzy: Now you can stop complaining and feast all you want. *Strut: There's three. Mind if we share the last egg? *Ozzy: Of course. I love to share. *Strut: You're such a nice partner. *Ozzy: Okay brother, let's go and try to take some eggs away. *Strut: I'm on it. *Ozzy: Ooh, that one look spicy. Let's take it from here. *Strut: Okay. *Ozzy: *take one egg* Well well well, you're coming with me. *Strut: *take one egg* Oh boy, snack. (A fast biter shows up roaring at the two egg stealers) *Ozzy: Fast biter! *Strut: Run! *Ozzy: Curse it. This is all your fault! *Strut: I didn't do anything. *Ozzy: You were suppose to eat them fast! *Strut: You ruined everything! *Ozzy: Well curse you! (Back at the longneck valley, the longnecks and the rest of the gang are eating their lunch with a load of fruits and green food around) *Littlefoot: Yummy. *Pterano: Man, this treestar taste delicious. *Chomper: I know. It's so awesome. *Pterano: A talking sharptooth?! *Petrie: No uncle. He's Chomper. He's a friend of ours. *Pterano: Well, okay. I'll take that as a ally. *Ruby: Chomper has been my best friend ever since i met him at the Mysterious Beyond. *Chomper: Yeah. My parents left the island when the water started to move down a bit. They're somewhere around the rocky side of the world and trying to hide from Red Claw. *Ducky: Ooh, Red Claw is the meanest sharptooth of all. *Etta: I knew it. He will bite every dinosaur around in the whole wide world. *Pterano: I'll be brave enough if these sharpteeth come closer to me, i'll knock them out. *Petrie: Whoa, me like it. *Pterano: That's my nephew. *Cera: Oh yeah. *Boshi: I can never stop eating all of this green food. *Bron: I alway love green food. They taste good. *Yoshi: Just like salad. *Littlefoot: What's a salad? *Yoshi: It's a food with all the things you like. *Shorty: I never heard of a salad before. *Boshi: What about fruit salad? *Birdo: They don't make fruit salad in here. *Boshi: Aw man. *Yoshi: Not everyone make salad, or i would say, fruit salad. *Boshi: That does it. *Birdo: Mind as well try the pineapple? *Boshi: Well, i'm not into pineapples. No thanks. *Birdo: Well okay. *Littlefoot: *eat the tree sweet* Yummy. *Yoshi: Taste like candy. *Ruby: Fresh and good. *Pterano: Ah, i love these kind of fruits. They taste yummy in a flyer's tummy. *Bron: I have more if you guys want. *Yoshi: I'll take it from here. *Birdo: Oh boy, yummy. *Littlefoot: Tasty. *Ducky: I like this tree sweet alot than the one from home. *Spike: Ahhh. *Longneck #1: Look at the fruits. *Longneck #2: They taste good. *Longneck #3: Yummy. *Bron: Grab any you like. We are going to have so much fun today. *Yoshi: Oh yeah. *Boshi: Fun fun fun. *Birdo: Uh huh. *Petrie: What a great day. *Boshi: It feel so great to be together. *Shorty: Littlefoot, we are reunited once again. *Littlefoot: You said it brother. *Shorty: Brothers alway look out for each other. *Littlefoot: You said it. *Yoshi: The sun is about to set, oh boy. *Birdo: The sunset is on. *Ruby: Good times, good friends. *Chomper: Yeah. We're the best of the best. *Bron: Pack up guys, we're going somewhere. *Littlefoot: Wait, we're leaving? *Bron: Yeah. We must move on to another village where there are more green food around. *Longneck #4: We wasted them all. *Pterano: It's time to move on guys. *Cera: Ugh, not again. *Boshi: Oh well, time to go. *Yoshi: Get everything you needed. *Petrie: I'll take the green food. *Bron: Let's get storing and we're on a roll. *Shorty: Here we go again. *Chomper: Come on guys. *Yoshi: Time to go. (The longnecks are now walking in the path of the land) *Yoshi: How long is the other side? *Bron: We may get to go to the other side as soon as possible. Most of the longnecks are migrating from one place from another. *Littlefoot: Does it work for the cousins like us? *Bron: Yes. Just like from the Land of Mists. *Pterano: Land of Mists? Blah, i wouldn't go there if i were you. *Cera: Too foggy. A slug creeper came into my feet once. *Yoshi: Eek! *Ruby: That was very scary. *Cera: Yeah. And there were a group of egg stealers running by to the river. *Littlefoot: I knew one of them look like Ozzy and Strut. *Bron: Okay guys, make sure we stay as a group and make sure that we're going to the canyon. *Shorty: Come on dad, there's a lot of places to go. *Bron: I know how that works. (At the canyon path) *Yoshi: Is there a place that we can sleep in? *Bron: Yeah. In the rocky side of the canyon, we will find a area to sleep in. There's a little amount of grass in step on. *Littlefoot: So are we going to find the rest of the green food ourselves? *Bron: Probably. But follow the path my son. *Littlefoot: Okay. *Boshi: Look at these rocks, they look like cube-shaped rocks. *Cera: They're just rocks silly. *Boshi: Freak you. *Cera: Don't even think about it. *Pterano: Guys, there's another path on the way. This way everyone. *Bron: Let's go people. (Meanwhile, Red Claw, Screech and Thud sneaked into the rocky piles as they saw Bron and the gang passing by. They went to another path to find the longnecks. Back with the longnecks and the gang.) *Yoshi: Do you think there would be cliffs and falls from beyond? *Littlefoot: Most likely. *Yoshi: I thought the longnecks are the biggest dinosaurs in the world. *Shorty: We are. *Cera: I thought at first when threehorns don't play with longnecks. *Littlefoot: Do threehorns usually play with longnecks? *Cera: Not all of them. Some of the threehorns are mean. *Chomper: What about the sharpteeth? *Ruby: Listen, not all the sharpteeth in this world are nice. Some are mean and some are nice like you. *Chomper: But most of them fight against most of the dinosaurs for years. Why can't they have peace with them? *Ruby: There was never peace with the sharpteeth. They have never been friends for so many years ago. I guess that never works. *Chomper: They're all mean. *Petrie: Me guess they are. *Pterano: Hmmm, what a wonderful land and what does it includes. *see Red Claw, Screech and Thud walking by* Uh...uh.....uh.....uh....uh. *Petrie: Uncle, what's the matter? *Pterano: I see.......i see......i see.......i see. *Petrie: What? What you see? *Pterano: Sharpteeth! *Bron: Sharpteeth, where? *Red Claw: *roar at the longnecks* *Longneck #1: Sharpteeth! *Longneck #2: There is two fast biters on the way. *Longneck #3: Move to the other side! *Bron: Everyone, to the right! *Pterano: I knew i would make a mistake. Well, i'm not perfect after all. *Cera: Up to your tricks again. *Yoshi: Come on, we have to fight the three bad dinosaurs now. *Boshi: But they're too big. They could eat us alive. *Birdo: Don't tell us what to do. We're teaching them a lesson. *shoot a egg bomb at Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roar* *Littlefoot: Whoa, good shot at it. *Spike: *bite Screech's leg* *Screech: *roar in pain* *Ducky: You did it Spike. *Bron: Guys, move along. I'll stop that big bad sharptooth. *tail hit on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *claw against Bron* *Shorty: Dad! *Littlefoot: Oh no. *Bron: Don't worry, i got this. *tail whack on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *growls* *Boshi: Oh boy, he's mad. *Yoshi: Gotta move back. *Bron: Take this! *use his feet to hit on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roar* *Yoshi: Oi. *Birdo: Here you go. *shoot a egg bomb at Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roars* *Shorty: He's getting angrier. *Red Claw: *growls* *Bron: Here you go! *tail whack on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roars* *Yoshi: Whoa, that was cool. *Birdo: I have another one. *shoot a egg bomb at Screech and Thud* *Screech: *roar* *Thud: *growls* *Petrie: Eek! They got angry. *Cera: Look at that. *Red Claw: *push Bron* *Littlefoot: Oh no. *Bron: *push Red Claw* Stop right here. You big monster. *Red Claw: *growls* *Bron: Don't even think about it. *Pterano: Punch him now. Punch punch punch. *Etta: Pterano, he doesn't stand or punch. *Pterano: Oh, right. He's a longneck. *Bron: *tail hit on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roar* *Bron: Come on, over here. *Red Claw: *growls* *Bron: I have something for you. *push Red Claw to the edge* *Red Claw: *roar* *Boshi: Yeah, take that you red scar T-Rex! *Red Claw: *run to the group* *Cera: Oh no. *Ruby: He's heading after us! *Boshi: Not so fast. *run and kick Red Claw to the cliff side* *Red Claw: *land on the ground* *Bron: Stop those fast biters. *Pterano: Not a problem. *fly and kick Screech* *Screech: *roar* *Thud: *grab Pterano* *Pterano: Ahh. Fast biter. *Petrie: Uncle, no. *Cera: *stomp on Thud's tail* Stop it! *Thud: *roar* *Pterano: *punch Thud* Take this. *Thud: *growl* *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at Screech and Thud* *Screech and Thud: *roar* *Yoshi: Now. *Boshi: Let's push! *push Screech to the ground* *Yoshi: *push Thud to the ground* *Red Claw: *roar at the group* *Bron: And stay away! *Red Claw: *roar and run off with Screech and Thud* *Yoshi: Yes, yes, yes! We finally did it. *Littlefoot: They ran away. *Chomper: Go away bad sharpteeth! *Pterano: Oh yeah. Who's number one now? *Bron: We have done well. Pterano, we really need to talk about this. *Pterano: Anything you like. *Bron: You took our group to the place where Red Claw is and almost attacked our group. *Pterano: It's not my fault for leading the group behind. Ever since the Great Earthshake, we almost lost a member of my group because of the fast biters. *Bron: I also lost my mate when the Earth was shaking. *Cera: Almost all the dinosaurs have been killed from the Great Earthshake all because of that sharptooth trying to eat us all. *Littlefoot: He also killed my mother. Now i can't lose my grandparents because of Red Claw and his minions.' *Bron: Don't worry Littlefoot. Don't be sad, i'm here to protect you and all the bad dinosaurs in the world. *Shorty: Are you nervous about the journey? *Littlefoot: No. I'm fine. *Shorty: You know, my mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise. *Wild Arms: Was this before she abandoned you *Shorty: No. She was killed by a sharptooth. Then i was joined by a group of baby longnecks who can't find their parents. *Etta: That was a bit sad. My sister told me that sharpteeth are never that good. *Chomper: Hey, i am the good one. *Etta: I was not referring to you Chomper. I was reffering to the bad sharpteeth. *Chomper: Oh. *Cera: See what she means? *Bron: Guys, the group is ahead of us. We gotta go. *Pterano: Let's follow the gang. *Yoshi: Here we go again. *Birdo: Let's catch up with the others. *Bron: Okie dokie. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the group is discussing a few plans to rescue Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi) *Fearsome Green Yoshi: Okay, i know what to do. Get to the cave and save the others. *Fearsome Blue Yoshi: That crystal spread lightning all over the place. It warps people to the other world. *Fearsome Purple Yoshi: Like going back in time? *Fearsome Red Yoshi: Most likely. *Fearsome Yellow Yoshi: Do you know what the hardest part? Going back into places and not staying with the group. *Fearsome Green Yoshi: But we are a team together. We make plans and do whatever we have to. *Fearsome Red Yoshi: We're just a group, okay? *Fearsome Blue Yoshi: Okay. *Sushie: Ooh, what you guys have? *Fearsome Green Yoshi: Sushie, what are you doing here? *Sushie: What are you guys up to? *Fearsome Purple Yoshi: We're just minding our own business and you're being annoying. *Sushie: Can i check? *Fearsome Yellow Yoshi: Don't touch with your wet fins. *Sushie: Okay. *Fearsome Green Yoshi: Okay, now where were we? (With Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot at the den) *Yoshi Chief: I wonder how the island is going to go. *Thunderfoot: We're not losing hope. I'm aware that the universe is going to warp to a different dimension. *Yoshi Chief: No. The planet would have warp within another dimension. That's a disaster. *Thunderfoot: I wanted to make everyone safe. But you couldn't listen to me for one single minute. *Yoshi Chief: But i did. None of this wouldn't happen if we let the Yoshis come through the crystal. It would have sucked everybody. *Thunderfoot: My god. You're not listening. My god! *Yoshi Chief: Relax old buddy, everything is just going to be alright. No more incidents and prehistoric problems at all. *Thunderfoot: I see what you mean. Everything is going to be alright. *Yoshi Chief: Let's make it another day by tomorrow and things are going to turn out great. *Thunderfoot: From this day, no person should come close to the dangerous cave of the island. (Back at Littlefoot's world with Bron's group at the rocky plains) *Bron: The other side should be in just a minute from walking. *Littlefoot: Are we going to make it? *Bron: Yes. We are going to make it in just a minute or so. *Pterano: I'm very sorry about the other way we took where Red Claw is right there. *Bron: You shouldn't learn from your mistakes Pterano. Never took the wrong way ever again. *Pterano: I promise to listen to your orders. I will alway be brave after all. No more tricks for me. *Petrie: Me thought that the Stone of Cold Fire was just a myth. *Ducky: It's not even real Petrie. *Petrie: Okay. *Bron: My friends we are almost there. Keep moving. *Boshi: Ah, the sunset is about to go on. What a day guys. *Yoshi: Man, i'm tired. Can we find a resting spot? *Bron: On our way to the other side of the plain. *Yoshi: Okay. We gotta get some rest. *Birdo: Yeah. I pop out a bunch of egg bombs to the fast biters today and it was goosebumps. *Shorty: Never going to catch up with those fast biters. (Back at the Great Valley, the sun is about to go down and the dinosaurs are about to go to sleep) *Topsy: No Cera, no kids at all. Great. What taking them so long. *Tria: I think we should get some rest. *Topsy: Okay. Tricia, let's go to sleep. *Tricia: Aww. *Tria: Don't worry. Tomorrow it will be another day. *Tricia: Ahh. *Grandpa Longneck: Mr. Topsy, we haven't seen the kids at all. *Grandma Longneck: No sign of the far-walkers, or Chomper and Ruby. *Topsy: The parents of Chomper and Ruby don't live here, so that not a problem to us. It's the kids' fault. *Grandpa Longneck: How could it be? We were just waiting for the whole day, eating some green food and stretching out our bodies. *Topsy: This valley is no fun. It's a place to live and i mean it. *Grandpa Longneck: I thought Pterano found the kids on time. *Topsy: I know these sharpteeth heads aren't trustworthy to bring them back to us. *Grandma Longneck: Are we in trouble? *Topsy: No. We're not in trouble or in big trouble. The kids are in big trouble. *Grandpa Longneck: Oh no. *Grandma Longneck: That's a lot of bad luck. *Tria: Don't worry, they'll be back by morning. *Grandpa Longneck: I hope so. We just have to keep waiting for them to come back with the sharpteeth heads. *Topsy: As long it doesn't get dark again. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 8) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers